


Kara Would Never

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Subtle crush, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena loves Kara but hates Supergirl.post 3x18





	Kara Would Never

Supergirl betrayed her but Kara would never. 

Supergirl lied but Kara would never. 

Supergirl was beginning to act like her mother but Kara was sweet, kind and lovely. 

She always had been, always had her back and still did. It was quite a strange feeling, only having one friend left in the city, with Sam being Reign and Supergirl taking the side of the DEO over her. She had actually begun suspecting that Kara and Supergirl may be the same person but their differences in behavior was becoming noticeable. As Supergirl became irritable, childish and arrogant, Kara was the same overly trusting, hug loving, naive nerd Lena loved so much.

Kara seemed to want to give Supergirl a chance, from their conversation in the elevator, but her look of sadness as Lena admitted she had denounced Supergirl as a friend meant Kara would also have to pick a side. She wondered sometimes if the poor blonde nerd actually had a crush on the "hero". Lena just wanted to say "You kinda have someone who already loves you right here."

She was in her office when she heard someone fly in. She saw Supergirl there. 

"Oh...its you." Lena sneered. "I thought you made it clear you hated me now-"

"I don't.....hate you Lena...I came to apologize." _Of course you have, after I was proven right about the Kryptonite._

Lena laughed coldly, "Must be hard for you to do, eh Super? Apologizing to a Luthor?"

"I didnt mean it like that, Lena, you know I didn't. I do trust you! I do consider you a good friend. You were trying to help a friend and I was a complete-"

"Jerk. You broke my trust, Supergirl." She sneered.

"I'm willing to spend the rest of my life earning it back! I care for you, Lena!" Lena sighed. 

"I care for you too....that's why your lies hurt me." Lena sniffled. 

"We'll cure Sam, together. She doesn't deserve this. Only way we're going to do that is a united front."

"Alright, Supergirl. But after that, respect the fact I don't want us to talk anymore." Supergirl looked like she was about to cry any second, her face twisted in guilt and regret. Lena felt slightly bad for the woman, but compared to Kara, who would never hurt her no matter what, Supergirl paled. She wanted to cut poisonous influences out of her life and focus on the good Ie Kara. 

 

After Supergirl left, she called Kara, wishing to hear a kind voice. 

"Hi, Kara!"

"Lena! I'm hanging with Ruby right now." _There is that voice again._

"I know. Listen, do you want to get some lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure! It's a date!" Lena blushed at the prospect of actually dating Kara. But she knew the blonde was straight as an arrow. She would rather have Kara as a friend than nothing. 

 

"So...you're really mad at Supergirl, huh?" Kara said during their lunch. 

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Lena said sadly. 

"OK. It does sound messed up what she did. I'm sure she's really sorry."

"She did apologize, but I kicked her out anyway." 

"Hm...maybe there's more to it then? You should figure out exactly why it is you're so angry with her."

"Maybe I don't like that you hang out with her!" Lena said sternly.

"..What?" Kara sounded like a scared puppy. _How the hell could she be Supergirl when she gets like that simply because i raised my voice at her. Such a puppy._

"You're _my_ best friend! I....dont want to share you." 

Kara simply smiled, "Don't wanna share you either, Lena. I think it's really cute that you're jealous of her. But don't be! You are my best friend too. You're my hero. Nothing can ever replace you."

Lena quietly sobbed, "K-Kara...You mean that?"

"Of course i do." Then Kara captured the ravenhead in a gentle, long hug. 

"I promised you before, that I will always be your friend and always protect you. Things will work out, you'll see." 

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, buddy."

They both giggled softly. _Maybe it will work out. Supergirl betrayed me but Kara would never._


End file.
